


Family II: Christmas Eve

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Nightwing (Comic), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, Illnesses, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Series, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Kents host the superhero families at the farm.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Gingerbread And Hot Mulled Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sap alert! ;)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: December 7, 16, 22, 2007  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 23, 25, 2007, January 1, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1301 + 861 + 2345 (Total: 4507)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This story is a sequel to [Family I: Thanksgiving](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/129233.html). All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old family friend is welcomed into the warmth of the Kent home.  
> 

The Kent farm was ablaze with light: red, yellow, blue, and green candles shining in the windows while a spotlight bathed the large wreath on the front door. Greenery twined around the white pillars of the veranda, tiny white lights threading through, twinkling like stars.

Through the bay window a giant Fraser fir could be seen, strung with multicolored lights and delicate, glass ornaments mixed with homemade decorations. It was a tree with no discernible theme except love.

The lone figure scrunched up the driveway. It definitely felt like snow. The ground was already covered by several inches of the white stuff from snowfall a few days ago.

Tonight was clear and cold, stars twinkling in the night sky. It was a beautiful night, and not very uncomfortable for one accustomed to winter cold.

The visitor clomped up the veranda steps, stamping snow off his boots. The wreath displayed shiny red berries, gold-red-and-purple plums, pine cones, and a giant red bow, all dusted with golden glitter. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door opened and a smiling Clark Kent slipped out onto the veranda. He was coatless, but of course the cold didn’t bother him.

“Pete!” His smile rivaled the Christmas lights. “So glad you could come.” Clark hugged him, smelling of cinnamon.

“I’m sorry I had to miss Thanksgiving. I was sick…”

“I know.”

“So, the Kents and the Waynes overflowing the house?”

Clark grinned. “And the Queens and…well, a multitude of other families.”

Pete leaned against a pillar, crossing his arms. He liked the clear, cold air. “And the civilians?”

“Most you know: Lois, Lana, Lucy, Letitia, Jimmy, Steve…”

Pete rubbed his arms. “So we civvies get to know all the secret identities now.”

Clark nodded. “Those we trust.”

Pete felt a surge of pride. “I’ll always have your back, Clark.”

“I know.”

They exchanged a look born of long friendship. Pete Ross had earned his status as Keeper Of The Secret years ago on a camping trip with his best friend and seeing him change into Superboy. Pete hadn’t let Clark know of his discovery right away, secretly helping Clark keep his identity, well, secret.

“Loyalty is in big supply here.”

Clark nodded.

“Are you happy, Clark?”

The smile again. “Very.”

“So playboy Bruce Wayne and the Batman gives you what you need.”

“He does.” Clark’s eyes sparkled. “He gives me things that I didn’t even know I needed.”

“I’m glad for you, Clark.”

“I know.” Clark clapped a hand on Pete’s shoulder. “Want to come inside now?”

“Sure.”

Following Clark through the front door, Pete entered a world of warmth and laughter, heavenly smells of baking gingerbread and hot mulled apple cider, and bright colors as he saw the Christmas tree up close, the star on top shining in gold. Brightly-wrapped presents were piled beneath it, carols played from the old-fashioned stereo, and the living room, dining room and kitchen were filled with happy people.

Dick and Roy were drinking cider and talking with Dinah and Ollie by the fireplace; Tim and Kon were helping Lian check out the presents; Lois had just plunked herself on the sofa between Kathy and Selina; Connor, Mia, Letitia, and Bart were laughing as they ate Christmas cookies in the corner; Jason hovered over a pregnant Cass, who was talking with Donna and Stephanie; Steve and Hal were in animated conversation close to the kitchen, and Jonathan was circulating among his guests. He greeted Pete with a clap on the shoulder, then Clark brought Pete into the kitchen.

Martha and Alfred were taking gingerbread out of the oven while Diana and Lana talked by the counter. Jimmy, Lucy, Wally, and Barry were chatting at the table, sipping cider, and Linda and Barbara were murmuring in the corner, red and brunette heads touching.

“Pete!” Martha took off her oven mitt and hugged him. “So glad to see you!”

“Thanks, Mrs. Kent. Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve to you, too.” She smiled and said, “Let me take your coat.”

“I will, Mom.” Clark took Pete’s heavy coat. “I’ll bring it upstairs to put with the rest of the coats.” He sprinted up the stairs.

“Still ready to dash off everywhere,” Pete said with a grin.

“Always.” Martha gently laid a hand on his harm. “How are you?”

He glanced up the stairs. “Better.”

Sympathy shone from Martha’s eyes. “I haven’t said anything to Clark,” she said in a voice too low for anyone but Linda to hear, and Clark’s cousin was totally absorbed with Barbara.

“Thanks.” Pete smiled. “Don’t worry, Mrs. K. The chemo’s going well.”

He didn’t want his condition known, at least not yet. He didn’t want to put a damper on the holiday. Besides, he was doing well, better than he could have hoped.

“Pete…”

“I’ll tell him. After New Year’s.” Affection shone in his eyes. “You know Clark. He gets upset when he can’t save people from disease.”

“Loved ones.”

“What?”

Martha laid a hand on Pete’s cheek. “You’re family, Pete.”

Warmth flooded him at this extraordinary woman and the son she had raised.

“Thank you.” He blushed.

Clark came down the stairs, followed by Bruce.

Pete carefully observed the billionaire. He was still a little uncertain about him, as Pete wasn’t sure someone as dark and dour as Bruce Wayne or Batman could truly make Clark happy, but it certainly looked like that was the case. And he had it to admit, Bruce had grown more relaxed since becoming involved with Clark, and especially since their marriage.

“Would you like some cider, Pete?” Clark asked.

“Love some.”

Clark went to fulfill Pete’s request and Bruce said, “Good to see you, Pete. We missed you at Thanksgiving.” He looked at him with concern. “How are you?”

Pete’s story of flu was a good cover, but he knew how difficult it was to fool Bruce. Carefully he replied, “Fine. A little tired. Some flu can knock you for a loop.”

The trilling of a cellphone was heard, Barbara answering.

“Here you go, Pete.” Clark handed him a cider mug.

“Thanks.”

“So where’s everyone sleeping tonight? This is a pretty big crowd for the ol’ homestead.”

Martha answered, “Since Smallville’s only hotel is being renovated and only have half the usual rooms available, and our two boarding houses are booked, Linda came up with an idea: she and Clark and Kon built a guest house large enough to handle this crowd. Here in this house, Clark and Bruce have Clark’s room, Linda and Barbara have hers, and Dick and Roy are in the guest room with Lian on a cot. Linda offered Cass and Jason her room, but Cass was insistent she keep it.”

“That’s right. She said if she needed to get to the hospital, she had plenty of Supers around,” Bruce said sourly. Everyone else grinned. “Alfred also turned down Dick and Roy’s offer of their room.”

“Oh, c’mon, Bruce, he’s the den mother over there and loves it.” Clark winked at his mother, who grinned back.

“Where is the guesthouse?” asked Pete.

“In the woods, out of sight of anyone dropping by,” Martha answered. She grinned. “It helps to have Supers in the family.”

Pete laughed, and he happily accepted the offer of warm gingerbread.

“Aunt Martha, I have to go to Gotham,” Linda said.

“Why, dear?”

Bruce was immediately concerned.

Linda smiled at Barbara. “My redhead’s dad is off-duty and ready to join the fun.”

Everyone relaxed. “Be careful, dear.”

Linda nodded and changed in a blur of color, emerging as Supergirl, getting a kiss from Barbara. She waved, stepped outside, and flew off.

Pete smirked as he drank his cider. Costume changes at superspeed was just the norm here.

He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


	2. Smorgasbord Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce are grateful for their good fortune.  
> 

Clark happily circulated as host, helping his parents and Alfred, who insisted upon helping. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and he was glad to see that Pete was here.

“Clark, your mom makes the best gingerbread.” Cass said as she took another from the plate that Clark offered. He was amused to see Jason already with a square.

“She’s the best,” he said proudly. “Stephanie?”

“Love some.”

Clark headed to the buffet table to set down the plate of gingerbread when he heard, “Hey, Smallville! Over here!”

“Hello, Lois. Gingerbread?”

Lois happily took a square and the paper plate and napkin Clark handed her. Selina and Kathy also took the treat, Selina actually purring her delight.

“Your mom, as always, is the best cook ever,” Lois said.

“Thank you, Lois. Only Alfred is her match.”

“Hey, I cook a mean chili,” Jonathan said as he came up to them, clapping a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“That’s right, you do.”

“Are you banished from the kitchen tomorrow, Jonathan?” asked Lois.

“Ha, I wish! No, I’ll be on K.P., just like Clark, Linda, and Kon.”

“What, no Bruce?” asked Kathy, eyes sparkling in amusement.”

Clark laughed. “We want something edible, not a disaster.” He winked at Dick, who was passing by on his way to the buffet and burst out laughing. “Mom and Alfred are in complete charge.”

“Thank God!” Kathy exclaimed, and they all laughed.

Clark supposed he should have felt disloyal, but Bruce would be the first one to admit his lack of kitchen skills.

 _Unless we were talking about kitchen table skills_ , he thought with a smirk.

He glanced around but didn’t see Bruce. _Probably in the kitchen._

Lois looked like the Queen Bee sitting between her two lovers, smiling and confident, basking in their combined love. Clark was very happy for her.

Clark went to the buffet and set the plate of warm gingerbread on the well-laden dining room table. Looking over the abundance of food, he reflected on how lucky they all were, himself in particular.

He had often wondered what his life would have been like if the Kents hadn’t been the ones to find him after his spaceship had landed on Earth. They had been willing to take in an alien child and love him like their own, raising him as human while helping him adjust to his powers.

As proud as he was of his Kryptonian heritage and how much he wished to learn about his biological parents, Jor-El and Lara, the only parents he had ever really known had been Jonathan and Martha.

He looked around the room. There weren’t a lot of conventional families or relationships in this crowd, but there was a lot of love. Biological ties were important, but not essential to make a family. Roy and his daughter Lian happily drew Dick into their family, and Dick was as much Lian’s father as Roy was.

Bruce’s children were all adopted, and they were stronger than some blood families.

Lois, Kathy and Selina comprised their own family, as did Tim, Bart and Kon. Ironically, Diana had gone against Amazon convention by falling in love with a man!

Any observer might find all the arrangements odd, and the ‘family values’ crowd would certainly disapprove.

All of that didn’t matter, because it was all about love.

Clark decided to go find Bruce.

He searched through the house, even upstairs, then decided to check outside. He shrugged on a coat more out of habit than for the cold.

He exited through the kitchen door, scanned the grounds, and smiled. He headed for the corral.

Bruce was leaning against the railing, gazing up at the stars.

“Clear night,” Clark commented.

“Think we’ll get any snow?”

“We might.” Clark was relaxed. “Party too much?”

“I just needed some fresh air.”

“Fresh air is good.”

Bruce’s lips quirked into a smile. “Dick seems very happy.”

“Roy is very good for him.”

“So is Lian.” Bruce frowned slightly. “I wish Cass had taken up Linda’s offer of using her bedroom at the house.”

“You know Cass. She said if she needed an emergency trip to the hospital, there were plenty of Supers around. And walking in from the guest house will do her good, she says.”

“Okay, _Uncle_ Clark.”

“She’s _your_ daughter-in-law.”

 _“Our_ daughter-in-law.”

Pleased, Clark remained beside Bruce, the two of them enjoying a companionable silence, then they saw the approaching Supergirl in the same instant.

Linda landed with Jim Gordon. “Hey, look what jolly green elves piggybacked a ride!”

Clark laughed as Kyle and J’onn touched down. “Welcome, everyone. Come right on in.”

Bruce came back to the house with them, Kyle reverting to civilian clothes and J’onn shapeshifting to his human form. Delighted exclamations greeted the newcomers, Barbara running to hug her father.

Bruce’s hand slipped into Clark’s.

Suddenly, he heard…

He squeezed Bruce’s hand. “I have to go.”

“Grandpa Clark!” Lian shouted. “Are you going to guide Santa around?”

Clark grinned. “You bet, sweetie.” He changed at lighting speed, then flew…

“Up, up, and away!” Lian shouted.

Bruce watched his Beloved go, pride on his face.


	3. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is very proud of his old friend.  
> 

Pete sipped his cider as he watched Clark take off. Was there anything more majestic than Superman taking flight?

Many other people were watching the transformation and flight, too. It never got old, Pete thought with a smile. Looks of wonder could still appear on the faces of those who had seen Superman ‘do his thing’ many times before.

“Gotham all snug in their beds, Dad?” Barbara asked. She, Jim and Linda were sitting at the kitchen table.

“All with sugar plums dancing in their heads.”

Barbara giggled as Jim sipped his cider.

Lian was still staring out the window at the backyard.

“Hey, Princess,” Dick said, ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“Superman will help Santa tonight!”

Dick smiled, no doubt remembering his own starry-eyed look as a child when watching super-exploits up close.

Pete remembered his own awe on the night of the camping trip with Clark when he saw his friend change to Superboy and fly off on some super-mission.

Nope, it never got old.

Pete drifted around, always eager to observe superheroes up close. It was even more fascinating when they were in their civilian identities.

As he sipped his cider, he supposed his interest stemmed from knowing Clark for so many years before he knew that he was Earth’s greatest hero.

That still amazed him. Clark Kent, he of the shy smiles and rumpled clothes and unassuming glasses, was the man admired and worshipped by people the world over.

He watched as Bruce spoke to Cass, who smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Clark had spoken of his husband’s concern for his daughter-in-law’s pregnancy. It amused Pete that the Big, Bad Bat was fretting over Cass’ condition.

Lian ran up to Bruce and hugged him, Bruce putting his arm around the little girl. Her fathers were standing by the tree, heads close together, obviously in love.

The whole house was filled with love. The family values crowd would have a fit at all the gay and lesbian couples, not to mention the threesomes that people accepted with little concern.

He smiled with glee at the thought of their outrage if they ever found out that Superman was sleeping with Batman, and not only that, was _married_ to him.

“Hey, Pete.”

“Hey, Jimmy.”

“Want to go raid the buffet?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Pete was glad he had an appetite today. He knew Martha Kent’s cooking, and it wasn’t to be missed.

The buffet table was certainly impressive: several different kinds of cold cuts; finger rolls of egg salad, turkey, and tuna; jumbo shrimp; a big bowl of garden salad with big, fat, cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, and red onion slices; tri-colored rotini pasta salad with black olives; Swedish meatballs simmering in a heated tureen; eggplant parmesan in another tureen; giant slices of briny dill pickles; fresh homemade bread; an assortment of wheat crackers, and a tureen of hot vegetable soup. Jonathan’s chili bubbled away in the last tureen.

Desserts ran the gamut from the fresh gingerbread to homemade Italian, molasses, and Christmas cookies and a chocolate cake. Alfred had contributed lemon and raspberry squares and cranberry bread, and the Christmas cookies were a combined project between him and Martha.

“I’m not sure what to choose first,” Jimmy said.

Pete laughed. “Hard decision, all right.” He picked up a plate and chose a tuna roll, two jumbo shrimp, salad, pasta salad, and a slice of pickle.

Jimmy picked up a bowl and filled it with chili, adding a slice of bread.

“I already had the meatballs and salad,” Jimmy said with a grin.

“Oh, ho, double-dipping.”

Jimmy nodded. “I want to top it off with some of that cake.”

“Mrs. Kent’s chocolate cake is pure heaven.”

They found chairs against the wall, putting their food on a TV tray.

“I’m glad all you _Planet_ folk could get Christmas off.”

“Well, Lois kind of strong-armed Perry.” Jimmy winked.

Pete grinned. “I feel sorry for Perry! Lois is a lot like Lana: she’s a steamroller when she gets going!”

Jimmy nodded, sampling the chili. “Whew, they’re both as fiery as this chili!”

Pete savored the shrimp.

Connor and Mia were admiring the ornaments on the trees. There were shiny new baubles and old-fashioned heirloom ornaments. The delicate glass ornaments mixed with homemade trinkets, Pete recognizing a paper star made by Clark in the first grade. A smiling face combined with the bright yellow paper made a cheerful star.

Pete nearly laughed aloud. A cheerful star described Clark to a T.

He gazed out over the assembled crowd, love as much a part of this house as the tree or food or warmth of the fireplace, presided over by the two people who had found an alien child from the stars and taken him in to raise and love as their own. That child had grown into an amazing man, always wanting to help others.

A twist of pain went through him and his hand shook.

“Are you all right?”

Pete saw the concern on Jimmy’s face and forced a smile. “I’m fine. I think I’m getting a cold and my stomach’s a little off.”

“That’s too bad,” Jimmy said sympathetically.

Pete carefully nibbled on his shrimp.

_Sorry, Clark, this is one thing you can’t help._

& & & & & &

A slightly-tipsy Lois started carol-singing around the piano with Martha playing. Selina and Kathy were delighted with their partner’s exuberance, and Selina murmured about ‘blackmail material’ as she took pictures with her cellphone.

Lian had turned on the TV and wandered over to the piano. Celebrations of Christmas all over the world were being shown. The volume was low and drowned out by the singing. Pete listened to the carols while watching pictures of giant, glittering Christmas trees in Norway, Germany, France, and Canada, ending up in Metropolis. Jimmy finished his food and went to join Lucy at the piano.

_“Late-breaking news…”_

A high-rise was burning in Metropolis, flames leaping into the clear night sky. Fire trucks had arrived at the scene, the firefighters going to work with grim efficiency.

Suddenly a red-yellow-and-blue blur appeared, zipping into the building and emerging with a terrified elderly lady in his arms.

Pete glanced around. No one was paying attention to the TV.

He turned back and watched Metropolis’ hero at work. He felt almost protective of Clark, like in the old days when he had covered for his friend. He enjoyed the show for one, then felt a presence in the chair next to him.

Bruce.

Appropriate. Clark’s best friend from the past with his best friend and lover of the present.

They watched as Superman did his job, saving people who might not be otherwise saved. The tower blazed like a giant candle, reflecting off the nearby buildings’ windows in a macabre dance of light.

Once Superman had everyone safely out, he took a deep breath and blew, sucking all the oxygen out, the fire dying, reduced to flickers.

“Magnificent.”

Pete turned and saw Dick standing behind Bruce’s chair, a hand on his mentor’s shoulder.

Fitting, because two-thirds of the World’s Finest was watching the other of the trio perform his magic and appreciating it as they always did.

Pete studied the two he’d known were Batman and Robin for so many years, and now still worked together often with Dick as Nightwing, the name he had taken from a Kryptonian legend.

Pride shone in their faces, watching their loved one ply his unique abilities. They had seen it up-close-and-personal for years, but it still never got old.

Pete could vouch for that.

The victims and firefighters cheered Superman as he flew away, a bright star in the clear night sky.

Pete could feel the relief and happiness from the man next to him.

“Well,” Bruce said. “Clark should be back soon.”

Dick leaned over the chair. “Have a cup of cider, Bruce.”

Smiling, Bruce accepted the cup and Pete felt tired but happy.

“He’s very special, Bruce. Consider yourself lucky.”

“I do.”

Dick squeezed Bruce’s shoulder. “Clark’s pretty lucky, too.”

Bruce’s smile was affectionate. “You’re biased.”

“Of course, but it’s still the truth.”

Dick’s love laced every word.

_Looks like Clark and Bruce are both lucky._

Lian ran up and climbed into Bruce’s lap. He seemed perfectly comfortable, something that Pete wouldn’t expect the Bat to be, but apparently Bruce Wayne was.

“Grandpa Bruce, Santa will find us here, won’t he?”

“Sure thing, honey.”

“Good!” Lian snuggled and Bruce gently petted her hair.

Dick and Pete exchanged amused looks. A domestic Bat was always an amusing sight.

Pete stood and walked to the kitchen, rinsing his plate off and placing it in the rack to dry. Everyone was in the living room so the kitchen was empty.

Suddenly, he felt bone-tired. Time to go home and get to bed.

He went upstairs and retrieved his coat from Clark’s room, the pile of coats high on the bed.

The bed he now shared with Bruce.

Pete glanced around the room. It hadn’t changed much since the days when he and Clark had hung out here, trading baseball cards and eating Mrs. K.’s homemade peanut butter cookies.

Only now a handsome matched set of comb and brush were placed next to Clark’s old set on the dresser, and a dark-blue cashmere sweater was folded neatly on a chair. An expensive leather toiletry kit was on the nightstand.

All touches of Bruce Wayne among the model of the Enterprise hanging from the ceiling the old posters on the walls, and the casually-tossed jeans on another chair.

Pete took his coat and left the room.

Downstairs Pete shrugged into his coat. Martha entered the kitchen as Selina took over the piano-playing.

“You’re leaving!”

“Yes, Mrs. K. I’m a little tired.”

“I can get Jonathan to give you a ride home.”

“No need. It’s not that far. Besides, the cold will perk me up.”

A glint of sadness in her eyes, Martha hugged him. “You take care of yourself, Pete,” she whispered.

“Thanks, Mrs. K.”

Martha escorted him to the back door, Pete emerging into the cold air. The door shut behind him, and all was silence.

He trudged around to the front of the house, boots crunching on hard-packed snow. Clouds had moved in. He could feel impending snow in his bones.

He glanced back at the bay window as he started down the long driveway.

The tree glittered, the carolers still around the piano. A flash of red (Lian in her velvet dress), gold (Diana’s earrings), and blue (Barry’s cableknit sweater) as light spilled out over the room.

Outside, dark-green holly contrasted with the stark white pillars, shaking slightly as wind gusted across the yard.

Out on the road Pete walked at a fairly brisk pace but before long, began to wind down like a toy losing its battery energy.

Snow began to fall, catching on lashes and melting on the tongue. Pete hunched against the wind, suddenly dizzy.

That’s when he saw him: flying through the snow like some Kryptonian Santa Clause, ‘S’ symbol bright in the sky.

Clark gently alighted. He looked directly into his old friend’s eyes and said his name softly.

Pete said nothing. He didn’t need to speak. Sadness filled Clark’s eyes and he pulled Pete into a hug. Pete slid his arms up Clark’s back.

“It’s all right, Clark,” he murmured into his hair. “The chemo is working fine. I’m doing better than expected.”

Clark’s hold tightened. “After Mom and Dad, you were the first person in my life to like me _for_ me.” Tears and joy mingled in Clark’s voice. “From the day we met in kindergarten, you taught me a lot about friendship.”

Tears prickled Pete’s eyes. He could smell the scent of cinnamon through the lingering smoke on Clark.

They parted, Clark’s eyes sapphire-bright with tears. Snowflakes dusted his dark hair.

“I’ll fly you home?”

Pete nodded and Clark lifted him into his arms. It was beautiful, the earth below covered in white, splashes of color from holly bushes standing out as small animals darted across the snow. Neither man spoke, the natural beauty speaking for itself.

When they reached Pete’s house, Clark gently touched down, lowering his friend to his feet.

“Merry Christmas, Clark.”

“Merry Christmas, Pete.”

A last hug, then Pete watched his old friend fly away.

& & & & & &

Clark set down by the back door, changing into his regular clothes in a blur of motion and went inside.

The kitchen was empty but warmth and singing rolled over him like a pleasant wave. The smell of gingerbread spoke of ‘home’ to him.

Worry about Pete crept over him, but he believed his old friend when he said he was doing well. He would keep an eye on him.

Bruce entered the kitchen, eyes looking him over. Despite his invulnerability, Bruce still worried, just as his parents always did. The knowledge warmed him as much as standing before the fireplace.

“I saw you at the fire.”

“Yeah, that was on my way back from the Arctic. There was an avalanche threatening an Inuit village…”

Bruce kissed him. “Come on into the living room. It’s like _White Christmas_ in there, for crying out loud.”

Clark laughed at the look of faint horror on Bruce’s face, but his lover melted into a smile as Clark hugged him.

“Let’s go in,” he murmured into Bruce’s ear.

Hand-in-hand they entered the living room.

 _White Christmas_ , indeed.

The strains of the classic song floated through Clark’s mind as the bay window framed a breathtaking scene of snow falling on the trees and ground, beautiful and magical as smiling faces watched the tableau, the fireplace crackling as Lian bounced in delight.

She saw Clark and hurried over.

“Santa?”

“He’ll be here.” Clark ruffled her shining hair. “When you’re asleep.”

Lian giggled and hugged Clark, running back to her fathers.

Martha sat next to Selina on the piano bench. They began playing White Christmas, the lyrics running through everyone’s minds as the snow fell.


End file.
